


Fun in the Fountain

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bathing in the fountain in the nude, elrond is actually a fun person, just that being a lord has its downsides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request fill for come-the-demons-of-creation <br/>Literally just elrond coaxing lindir to bathe naked in the fountain, to 'enjoy the starlight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> well, nothing much to say. this was a bit hard to write, but thats probably more because i actually left my house rather than my muse not cooperating, ha.  
> the italics are flashbacks :)

“The kitchen’s under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine. How long do you think they will be with us?” Lindir asked as he furrowed his brows, the dwarves were giving him such a headache, he would be surprised if his hair didn’t turn gray soon.

“That has yet to be decided.” His lord stopped halfway, eyes going wide. Lindir looked towards the direction of his lord’s eyes, his lips thinned and eyes squinted, clearly distraught. 

The dwarves were in the fountain. playing. Naked. Lindir felt like he had a brain aneurysm coming on to bursting. The water was splashed all over the side of the fountains and oh god hair, hair everywhere, Lindir was scandalised. 

He looked to his lord, hoping that he would somehow know what to do with the current situation. Lord Elrond looked back at Lindir, both were at a lost as to what they were to do. Elrond sighed and walked on.

“My lord, I think, that fountain…” Lindir trailed off, not having to finish his sentence for his lord to understand. 

Elrond sighed, “Have it purged and refilled, the stones and marbles scraped and re-carved.” Lindir nodded solemnly, silently sending a prayer to the Valar for the survival of the fountain. 

They had many good and fond memories of the fountain, his lord would oft convince him to swim in it when the night was darkest and stars the brightest, and more than often than not they would remove their robes to better feel the water against their skin.

_“My lord, surely you jest?” Lindir asked, eyes darting from his lord to the magnificent fountain. Elrond laughed, “Nay meleth, does it horrify you so?”_

_Lindir’s mouth opened and closed as if he were a fish, unable to explain just how much it horrifies him. He then looked around at the open courtyard, “It- It is so… public.” He muttered out, the very thought of swimming naked in the fountain in such an open setting shakes his words._

_His lord shrugged, “I am Lord here, what good is there of being a Lord of this place if I cannot even bathe wherever I wish?” He unclasped his cloak and folded it after pushing it off his shoulders. Lindir, ever the helpful servant, subconsciously moved forward and started helping his lord disrobe even though his mind was still in turmoil._

_“My lord! I must protest!” Lindir’s distressed voice was waved off simply by his lord, “Lindir, how many times must I remind you? We are neither lord nor servant when we are alone. Now come, join me in this pleasant water.” Elrond had already lowered himself down into the fountain, casually lounging back against the marble edge._

_Lindir sighed, he gave up, there was no way he would be able to dissuade his lord now that he was already in the waters, naked. “I will fetch towels.” He turned and left._

_He set the towels at the edge of the fountain alongside his lord’s robes and hesitantly started to disrobe himself. Just as he gently slid his right leg into the water, a squeak left his lungs as he was pulled into the fountain._

_Elrond laughed and watched as his lover resurfaced, sputtering and brushing his wet hair back from his face. “My lord!” His glared held no heat as he sent it Elrond’s way. The lord simply sat back and raised an eyebrow at his attendant._

_“Sometimes I am reminded of why Elladan and Elrohir are your offsprings.” Lindir grumbled as he sat down beside his lord in the water. A corner of the lord’s lips quirked up, “Do enlighten me.”_

_“As if our situation does not explain itself, you even pulled me into the water like a naughty elfling!” Lindir huffed and crossed his arms. Elrond smiled, the ease in which Lindir talked about him showed that his lover was slowly accustoming himself to treating him like an equal instead of his lord, he was glad for it._

_He leaned over and nuzzled close to Lindir’s neck, spreading butterfly kisses over the pale expanse of his skin. Lindir let out a quiet sigh and tilted his head to one side, exposing more of his neck for his lover to lay his affection over._

_“You need to relax more, melamin.” Elrond muttered over Lindir’s ear, loving the shiver that went down his lover’s back. “How can I relax when I have a troublesome elfling for a lord?” Lindir teased._

_The Lord laughed, “You’re getting bolder everyday love,” He turned Lindir face to him and brought their lips together for a kiss. “I love it.” He finishes when they’ve separated from their kiss._

_Lindir’s cheeks turned a shade redder, he couldn’t believe he was doing this in the nude in public, he really must re-evaluate his life. He smiled nonetheless, thankful that he had time in his busy schedule to spend time with his equally busy lover, despite the rather… unique setting, he was happy._

_“I think I should like to return to our rooms.” Lindir smoothed the back of one hand down his lover’s cheek. “Why is that? I am still enjoying the light of the stars.” Elrond turned his head and laid kisses on Lindir’s hand._

_The attendant leaned closer to his lord’s ear, “I find myself… wanting to play, Lirimaer.” He whispered. He stood and grabbed their towels, passing one to his lord._

_Lindir climbed out of the fountain, meaning to wipe himself down and dress himself but a sudden sting to his backside made him yelp. He turned around to be met with his lord laughing and holding a wet towel._

_“I am sorry, I shall not play with you so, let us return.” Elrond laid an apologetic kiss on Lindir’s lips and proceeded to dry himself with his half wet towel. Lindir sighed at his playful lord, then shook his head._

_“My lord, you will not dry when your towel is as wet as your skin.” Lindir took away his lord’s towel and used his own dryer towel to wipe him down, like an elfling, he laughed in his mind._

“And also, we shall never step foot in that fountain again.” Lindir looked over at his lord, nodding in understanding, “Never.” He agreed with his lover. It seemed they would have to find another fountain to enjoy the night star’s light.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comment and/or kudos are much loved and appreciated! :)  
> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
